I’m With You
by Waterlilies
Summary: AU. She had every right to be mad at him. He wished he could take back the time he lost with her not from this night, but for all the other times this happened.
1. Version 1

Water Lily here, I'm finally back for now and college life is all too hectic. Here's something that I've been working on this for the past couple of months in my spare time. This is my first songfic to "I'm With You" by Avril Lavigne, so please be nice. Please do not sue me or anything else. I do not own GW or the lyrics to "I'm With You," by Avril Lavigne.

I'm With You 

Relena was quietly waiting for Heero. "I wonder what he's up to? He said to meet me here at 7:00 sharp. I should have gone back home before I came here just in case he called." She was standing over a bridge looking down upon the blue-green waters of the Chicago River. It was illuminated by lights that were hanging off the cement walls of businesses located next to the river. The cool night air was starting to blow in from the lake and that everything seemed to be all too perfect.

Below her, a ship passed with couples looking out toward the Chicago night skyline, while music blared through the ship's speakers. She watched the couples slow danced and she let out a soft sigh. She waited for him over two hours and by that time, the clouds began to look ominous within the distant horizon. Just then, flashes of lightning can be seen and it started to pour.

People were scrambling for shelter, but all Relena could do was stand there in the rain. The droplets ran down her face and started to drench her hair along with her outfit that consisted of a light blue tank top with a flowery skirt. Suddenly, someone passed by her and she quickly turned in response and whispered, "Heero."

"Excuse me, miss. Sorry about that." With that the person continued to run in the dark, leaving her in the rain.

"Where could he be?" She started to walk off the bridge she was standing on.

_X - First Verse_

"Heero, where are you? You promised me…to be here."

Relena then walked off onto the city street and went back to her apartment in the North Shore. The lights from the surrounding area brought back memories from her past when she was growing up as a child in Milliardo's home and the time she first met Heero, the boy who had just moved in a block down from her street.

She was the first person to approach him. At first, Heero ignored her, thinking that she was just any other girl, trying to impress him. But during that time, she helped him through his darkest times, even though he didn't show his feelings at all. Eventually, they attended the same private school, where they were both involved in the school's theater along with the others. Together they were the stars of the school.

Eventually, she entered through the front gate, the rain continued to pound the pavement and after fumbling with the keys, she finally entered into her apartment. Her clothes and hair were drenched, but she didn't mind. She then went over to her telephone and looked down. A red light was blinking.

" It's me. I've been trying to call you lately, but I'm sorry. I have to cancel." The phone hung abruptly on the other end.

She didn't scream or vent out her anger. She just couldn't understand him, "Why Heero? Why?"

Relena's eyes were filled with tears and she then went to her room. In there, pictures of him and her in the school plays were spread sporadically throughout the room. She then looked upon a picture that was taken by the Buckingham Fountain. It was a beautiful spring afternoon and the two had kissed for the first time. She lifted the picture frame from her nightstand and placed it faced down against the cold surface.

"Milliardo was right about Heero. I should have listened to him when I had the chance. The chance before I fell head over heals for him and now looked what has happened. I feel so lost." She continued to cry and headed towards her bathroom for a shower. In there, the cold water ran down her body and drowned her thoughts for a while, but the feeling of depression was not far away.

_X- Second Verse_

Outside, the rain continued to fall and the winds began to pick up. Shadows of tree branches swaying in the harsh wind can be seen on the walls of her room and for a while, she laid in her bed, just listening to the storm. But inside her mind, a storm of hate and love were trying to overcome her.

"I just don't understand. Why Heero? Why wait all this long? What's going on? What are you trying to hide?"

Eventually, she fell asleep and dreamt that Heero was there by her side, taking her into his arms and seeing his warm smile upon his face.

_X - Chorus_

Back within the streets of downtown Chicago, Heero was sitting at a local café with a cup of coffee in his hands, waiting for someone to arrive. He looked at his watch, it was eleven already. Right then, Sylvia appeared from the door, her brown trench coat was totally drenched. "There you are. For a person like you, it's hard to track you down in this big city." She then gave him a kiss, but he didn't respond back to the assault on his lips. "What's wrong, Heero? Not in a friendly mood today?"

He coldly replied, "Nothing."

"You're not thinking about Relena?"

He sat at his chair, being silent and memories of Relena flooded back into his mind, the school plays, their walks on campus grounds, and their first kiss.

On that day, the pair decided to take a stroll near the lake to celebrate their success on Romeo and Juliet. Of course, Duo and Hilde tagged along, but were off on their little adventure. After walking over an hour, they ended up in front of Buckingham Fountain, and right at that moment, Heero surprised Relena by kissing her abruptly. For a minute, they embraced each other in the spring afternoon, and unknown to them Duo had taken the snapshot of their first kiss. After seeing a flash come from a nearby bush, Heero sneaked behind a tree and immediately caught Duo off guard. The two then wrestled for the camera.

Relena then ran to Heero's side, and incessantly asked what was going on between the two, but he pretended to ignore the whole incident that had occurred moments before. Heero just let out a sigh of agitation and gave him his death glare, while Duo gave a little grin. Two weeks later, the picture was developed and Duo gave him the copies.

"I guess I won't be black mailing you for a while."

A month later, Heero left the picture and teddy bear in Relena's locker to commemorate their three year anniversary as a couple.

_X- Third Verse_

Sylvia then became agitated when no response was heard from him. "Are you? Answer me," she demanded.

With that comment, Heero was brought back to his senses and he coldly stared at her for a minute.

"I'm not sure why I should be here with you. I was supposed to meet her today."

"Well, it took you long enough to answer my question. She deserves it… to be alone. She being miss prissy and by your side all the time, it makes me sick." She then paused in her response and then gently whispered, "But your mine now." She coolly touched his hands and hugged him as close as possible.

Heero continued to look on at Sylvia as she was constantly bashing Relena all the time because of her perfection. He eventually left her at the table in shock.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"This is a mistake. I'm going to take a walk for a while. I don't think this is going to work at all."

Sylvia grabbed his arm, but he quickly moved her aside and with that their relationship had finally ended. He then exited the café and the cold night air was present, even though the rain had stopped. He continued to walk down the street and from the corner of his eye, he could see Navy Pier with its Ferris wheel slowly turning with its display of lights. He then passed by the bridge, where he promised to meet Relena for that evening. A feeling of guilt washed through his body and mind.

"Relena."

_X - Fourth Verse_

He then continued to head towards the North Shore, where Relena was. The cold wet pavement was still visible and the streetlights were gloomy in his path. Realizing his mistake, he began to run towards Relena's apartment. The rain started to fall, but he didn't care. He just wanted to be with her on this cold night.

He ran as fast as he could, but the rain kept slowing him down. Flashes of his first meeting with her became apparent to him. He was sitting outside on his front porch with his right arm being bruised, while his mother and father were bickering inside. Sounds of plates and glass falling to the floor could be heard.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this."

"I can't watch you hit our son like that. I want you out of this house, now."

"Is that a threat? What are you going to do, throw another plate in my face?"

All of a sudden, a slap was heard from the doorway and his father stumbled out. Heero never looked at his father again as he walked away from his life forever. His mother then came out with tears in her eyes and she tried to coax Heero to come back inside.

"Come back now dear. It will be all right now. He's gone. There'll be no more fights. I'll be inside if you need me."

Heero just gazed at her with his Persian eyes, but continued to sit outside on that summer night.

After he had sat outside for two hours, Relena then walked up to him from the street. She had witnessed the entire incident that had happened earlier before. She sat beside him only staring at him with her sincere blue eyes and she then took his right arm and gently held it into her own arms.

"It's going to be all right now. By the way, my name is Relena. What's yours?"

Heero didn't know how to respond. He then responded, "Heero."

She nodded in return. "I'm just down the block right across the street in the blue house with the white shutters. You can come over there if you just feel like you need someone to talk to."

With that, it was the start of their relationship together.

_X - Chorus_

Heero eventually made it to Relena's front gate. His shirt and hair were drenched, but he slowly took quick deep breaths to get his breathing back in order. He then fetched his wallet from his pocket and took out a small brass key that unlocked her front door. He quickly scaled the small flight of steps and unlocked the door.

In the doorway, he paused for one brief moment before entering in. His pulse began to rise and a sense of nervousness overcame him, but he finally pushed himself to make an apology to Relena.

Inside, the halls and the rooms were dark, but after navigating his way through the furniture, he finally made it to Relena's room. He saw her sleeping peacefully and he then walked to her side and gently kissed her on the forehead.

She was then awoken and before he knew it, a slap was given on his face.

"Where the hell have you been? I was waiting for you on that bridge for over two hours in the rain."

"I'm sorry, Relena."

"That won't work, you now. Trying to use the oldest trick in the book."

"I was with Sylvia tonight. I met her at a local café."

She furiously responded, "So that was where you were, with her tonight. You should have told me instead of hiding something behind my back. Why Heero? Milliardo was right about you. I never want to speak to you again."

She then stormed out of her bedroom in her nightgown, while Heero tried to chase after her down the hall.

He eventually cornered her and tried to slap him again, but he managed to grab her arm before she could do anything and forced her against the wall. With a look of confusion in his Persian eyes. "Everything is confusing right now. I don't…what to fight this feeling anymore."

_X - Last Verse_

Her eyes softened and Heero then kissed her for the night. At first she pulled back from him, the feeling of hurt and betrayal was still near to her heart. But afterwards, she eventually gave into him for the night, entrusting her feelings into him once again.

"I forgive you," she whispered into his ear. Heero gazed upon her eyes and imprinted her love for him in his memory.

With that, he held her close throughout the night, never letting her go.

Chorus 

The End


	2. Version 2

I finally decided to do a new version of this songfic. Standard disclaimers apply, I don't own Gundam Wing…you can thank Bandai. The lyrics, "I'm With You" are the sole property of Avril Lavigne. Enjoy! Comments will be greatly appreciated. Anyhow, thanks for reading.

I'm With You – Version 2

_I wonder what he's up to? _The green fluorescent dials showed it was five until seven. A strong breeze resonating from Lake Michigan played with her honey blonde hair. Below her, the blue-green waters of the Chicago River made their slow trek into the city of glass. Blue orbs focused on the illuminated waters until a horn came from a passing ship.

She rested her hand underneath her chin, as she looked at the sight. Couples slowly swayed to the music that trickled from the ship's speakers. _Would we be there someday? _She toyed with the thought a countless number of times, hoping that it can be a dream come true. The ship made its way to the pier, and withdrew from her. Countless times, she wondered if this was right at all. Every day that passed, a part of her disappeared. She felt him slipping through her grasp. _Maybe I'm the one to blame_…

Dark ominous clouds grew over the cold waters in the far distance. They hoarded like a swarm of bees, ready to converge on their intruder. Sparks of white lashed about, threatening the evening activities for hundreds that remained by the lakefront. Again, she looked at her silver watch and the face now revealed it was seven. _It figures_. She ran her hands through her hair, debating whether he was just out late working on his assignments.

Sea gulls rested on the ledges of the buildings next to her. The birds didn't mind the visitor staring at them. Instead, they were hoping anyone would drop scraps for their dinner. They seem to have figured out the secret for food came at unique locations, and this happened to be one of those spots. Now they eyed for any ships that came through this segment of the river.

Tiny pinpricks ran up and down her arms. The clouds had finally made their way into the city and penetrated the quiet evening. She waited for two hours for him to come, and he never showed. And now, the heavens were against her. Its tears blended with her sadness from her heart. She didn't want to budge from her spot…she still had one faint ray of hope that he might be there. The torrent picked up speed, and tourists darted to get out of the unexpected guest. Her eyes blurred as the drops trickled down her eyelids. "Heero?" A man ran up to her, trying to dodge the watery bullets.

"Excuse me, miss." His hands clung to a beaten newspaper over his heads.

Relena sidestepped closer to the railing. The coldness seeped into her hands. "Not again…" It was it…the last straw…she couldn't take it being stood up for the second time. It was clear, he wasn't going to come to her. Her blue eyes turned towards the heavens, seeking solace in the rain. She stood on the bridge for a few more minutes, closing down her heart and listening only to the sounds of raindrops.

_I'm standing on a bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground _

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

The rain continued to pour down on her wet laden cheeks. She could feel her makeup running off her alabaster skin, but she didn't mind. Her mind was numb, oblivious to everything else.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me _

_Won't somebody come take me home_

The walk home was long and endless. Her sandals clicked against the wet pavement, as rows of apartments came into her view. Warm lights glowed from some of the windows, but it wasn't hers. _Their_ apartment finally came into view. The white curtains covered their secret lives from the world. _What life_… She fumbled through her purse for her keys. The elusive brass was buried underneath her lipstick and soaked package of tissue. The key turned in the lock, and she pushed through the white door. A floral smell greeted her, as she entered. She chucked her black, high-heeled sandals to a corner right by the closet, neglecting the marks that now appeared on the pale blue walls.

Wherever she went, the sadness still lingered on. She crept into her room, and started the shower. More water again…the rain never seemed to stop. She peeled off her flower printed skirt and her blue tank top that clung to her wet body. Inside the glass enclosure, the warmness seeped back into her body. _If only it could be this easy to drown away feelings_. She closed her eyes, and drifted back to the first time she met Heero. He had crashed her party in essence, and he threatened to kill her, for fear she might compromise his mission. And now, the two ended up in this city…trying to return to society as quietly as can be. They finally finished playing their roles.

It was her choice to leave the ESUN, and it was her choice to be here. But why did he follow her here? That was an answer that was never definite in any shape or form. He never gave her a reason why he moved, and she never gave one to him as to why he can stay. It was something they never said, but assumed it was safe, because he was her protector after all.

She promised herself that wouldn't do this…pining for him. But, her thoughts kept going back to him. It was all because of him that she was able to change the world…change from her own ideal of pacifism to what she really needed to do…fight back. The water around her dropped its temperature, and brought the former queen out of her reminiscing. She leaned against the white fiberglass walls, as she let the water run down her skin. The steady streams massaged her aching back and legs. _I can't keep going on like this_.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

The outside air blasted against her moistened skin. She rummaged for a towel on a rack and looked at her reflection. No longer a body with gangly limbs, but a woman that blossomed in the midst of a war. Her face became more slender, as her body morphed into curves and filled out.

Quickly, she stepped into her room and grabbed a pair of matching sage pajamas. Her wet hair dangled over her shoulders, but she didn't mind. Sounds of rain falling filled her room, as the droplets panged against the siding. Seeing that the persistent shower wouldn't let up, she lighted a small vanilla scented candle. The small beam engulfed the l room in its inviting light and chased away the shadows.

A familiar face emerged from the shadows of her room. The first teddy bear that Heero had given her sat by the window with the two shreds of the card she had ripped on her birthday. "Well, Mr. Teddy…it's just you and me tonight." The mocha fur was worn down a bit with all of her previous hugs, but it still smiled back at her for being loved. Next to the bear, she tugged at a large whimsical covered photo album. Blue, fractal like arches crossed with each other, as they danced across the standard letter sized cover.

The book contained the story of their lives for the past seven years. The photographs never did capture the hint of war that loomed ahead. It was the brighter side to their days of playing their roles…the soldier and the princess. A side the public never witnessed, because no one ever asked. Her hands flipped steadily through the plastic bounded sheets…memories that escaped from time's corrosive touch.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching for a face _

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing's going right_

_And everything's a mess_

_And no one likes to be alone_

Cerulean eyes rested on a more recent photo. It was a picture of her resting in her former office. She didn't recall this one. "Duo must have slipped this one in." Boxes lined across the floor, as she prepared herself to leave. "Hmm…wonder why this picture?" She was about to turn the page until she squinted in the flickering darkness. A brief light caught a figure standing in the corner. Her blue orbs softened to see her constant guardian angel. _Where did we go wrong? _She hugged the teddy, hoping to find an answer to her question.

It killed him every time he was late. And now, he stood at the same spot where she was hours before. In his mind, he could see her standing there…waiting for him. A reporter by day and an undercover agent at night that protected the one thing he treasured the most. _I'm sorry, I can't tell you_. All those years being together, he blocked out his true reasons for being with her. He hated himself for doing that…the more barriers he put up, the more he felt dying inside…a slow gripping death. _Don't do it, Heero, you'll compromise your mission_. In fact, he already had. No one ever told him about the rules of engagement for love. He was trained to kill on the battlefield.

The steady rain drenched through his white long sleeve shirt. Tonight was supposed to be his night…releasing his feelings he held in the past 1,095 days. Of course, he was the type to expect the unexpected and it came ringing in his office just hours before. It was a simple message from his higher ups, and the threat was quickly eliminated in the two hours that Relena stood in the pouring rain. In his pocket, a simple object collected all of his reasons and summed them up to one. _How am I supposed to tell her now? _

_Isn't anyone trying to find me _

_Won't somebody come take me home_

His footsteps scratched at the moist pavement. _She hates me now_. He looked around the darken windows of shops as he made his way home. His reflections glided across the glass surface, and at one point, he stopped in front of the windowpanes. Dark purple orbs reflected back towards him, and concealed his years of experience on the battlefield. The rain tamed his unruly hair, but it revealed his toned body…the muscles tightened against the refreshing liquid.

His calloused fingers went searching for the small prize in his pocket. In the darkness, the white gem radiated in the downpour, capturing the tiny crystals that rained from the heavens. It was a small princess cut that he could afford. He looked at himself in the glass, and clenched the ring in his hands. He vowed to himself he wouldn't run away anymore. And for that minute and the ones that followed, he was set on one thing. His heart was finally beating to life.

The familiar apartments slowly came to view. As he came down on the street, the only light that brought him home came from the light posts. The synthetic glow was all he needed. The windows around him were dark and uninviting until his eyes caught one room he knew all too well. _Relena_. His pace quickened, as he dodged more of the raindrops. There was no turning back. He needed her, and she needed him.

He stood outside their doorway, gathering his wits and his breath. _It's all or nothing_. The moment he stepped into the house, he targeted his object and found her lying in her room. The candle still flickered on her nightstand. He shook his head, as he tried waking her. He would have to scold her about leaving candles unattended later, and returned to a more pressing matter.

The blonde woke up from her light sleep, and her aquamarine eyes gazed up at him. "Where were you?" Her words cut deep in her tone she used. Instead of exchanging any more words, he pulled her to her feet and dragged the woman out of her room and to the foyer. At the door, he pushed her out into the pouring rain. "What are you doing?" She slapped him hard in the face. A slow red tinge appeared on his face, but he ignored her action. She had every right to be mad at him. He wished he could take back the time he lost with her; not from this night, but for all the other times this happened.

_It's a damn cold night _

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

The crystal, white droplets drenched his unruly chocolate hair. In the night, his Prussian eyes flashed a deep blue. "I'm sorry, Relena." His monotone voice broke the orchestra of the shower. "I had to take care of something."

"It's always _something_," she turned away from him, but she felt him twirl her to face him.

His face gazed steadily at hers, "You have to trust me."

_Trust_…how many times did she allow him to protect her. She closed her blue orbs from the downpour. His words weighed deeply in her heart, but her emotions tormented her. It was just one more moment he was asking for, and she couldn't deny him that. She opened her eyes again and met with his deep hue. "Alright, I trust you." Hesitation lingered in her voice.

The tears from the heavens fell on the two. Instead of tears of sadness, they were tears of joy for it was written in the fates. Heero stared at her and without any more words said, he pulled out the silver band from his pocket. He gently pulled her left hand up and slipped the single gem onto her ring finger. The diamond revealed his promise to her, and it was the answer she hadn't expected.

_Why is everything so confusing _

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah Yeah…_

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_


End file.
